Sailor Moon
|Sailor Moon|Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon}} Sailor Moon is the main protagonist of the anime series of the same name. Her real name is Serena Tsukino (Usagi Tsukino in the Japanese version). She can fly and has other magic powers. She is 14 at the beginning of the series. She hates school work and is very lazy. Despite all that, she owns a black cat named Luna. When it comes to food, she prefers to eat sweets and even she despises carrots, she holds one to see if it is not corrupted or darkened. Sometimes when she wears casual outfits, her bunned pigtails can be decorated with different colors of bows. In her Sailor Scout outfit, her skirt and collar are completely blue initially. She also has two red bows: one on the bodice and another on the back. When she gains the Purity Chalice in the first place, she uses it to upgrade herself for the first time and in the process, her blue skirt becomes white with yellow and blue stripes on the edge and her back bow turns white with ribbons extending. Aditionally, her Cosmic Heart belt is added around her waist. Profile She is one of the famous characters to have classic pigtails with sphere-shaped buns tied in it. Personality She can be also described as fun and excitable. Gallery Sailor_Moon.jpg SMoon.jpg|Sailor Moon's original appearance. Princess Serena in the flowers.jpg|Princess Serena in the flowery meadow Sailor Moon performs the Tiara Magic.jpg|Sailor Moon doing the Tiara Magic Serena's got a carrot (not so dark).jpg|Serena checking the carrot Super Sailor Moon urging her power.jpg|Super Sailor Moon using the Silver Crystal Neo Queen Serena urging her power.jpg|Neo-Queen Serena using her power Eternal Sailor Moon facing up.jpg|Eternal Sailor Moon determined Usagi Crystal Design.png|Sailor Moon's new appearance. Sailor-Moon-Super-Soldiers-sailor-moon-16154583-780-591.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Super Heroine Category:Heroines Category:Evil exterminators Category:Princesses Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Sailor Moon Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Amazons Category:Leaders Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Magical Girls Category:Titular Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Healers Category:The Icon Category:Comic Relief Category:The Chosen One Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Siblings Category:Lead Females Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Telekinetics Category:Dreamers Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Angels Category:Protectors Category:Multiple Saver Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Guardians Category:Determinators Category:Tsundere Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Advocates Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Paragon Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Magi-Tech Category:Namco Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Child Lovers Category:Living Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Femme Fatale Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Hope Bringer Category:Cowards Category:Serious Heroes Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Matriarchs Category:Ingenue Category:Dimwits Category:Light Lord Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Pure of heart Category:Outright Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Otaku Heroes Category:Strong Heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Universal Protection Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Main Heroes Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Global Protection Category:Lawful Good Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Deicidal Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Undressed Heroes Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Lover Protector Category:Protagonist Category:The Hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Clumsy Heroes Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Old Heroes